1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve used for an inflatable article and, more particularly, to such a valve in which a male connector can be connected to a valve body in a quick-detachable manner when the inflatable article is required to be inflated.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that valves are widely used in inflatable articles, such as air mattresses, quilt bag or the like. It is usually found that these valves can not be quickly connected to pumps when the inflatable articles are necessary to be inflated, particularly in case of emergency.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a valve to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The object of the present invention is to provide a valve in which a male connector can be connected to a valve body in a quick-detachable manner when an inflatable article provided with the valve is required to be inflated.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.